Penny Polendina
Penny Polendina"Never Miss a Beat" Credits is a character who first appeared in the episode "The Stray". She is a robot, created by her father Pietro Polendina. In "PvP", Penny is destroyed by her own weapons during her fight with Pyrrha Nikos. She returns in "The Greatest Kingdom" with a new look made by her father, Pietro Polendina, who rebuilt her after the Fall of Beacon. Penny became the official protector of Mantle and eliminates Grimm that invade the city. As of "The Enemy of Trust", she is the current Winter Maiden. Appearance Original Design (Volumes 1-3) Penny had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarities to the shutter of a camera. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appeared to be a small and thin backpack, though it has only been seen when she comes to aid Ruby in "Black and White" and when she and Ciel Soleil fight against Russel Thrush and Sky Lark in "Never Miss a Beat". Prom Outfit During the Beacon Dance, Penny wore a short, green, sleeveless dress with a black sash around her waist and green heels. Rebuilt Design (Volume 7-Present) After the Fall of Beacon, Penny was rebuilt by her father. Her hair is significantly longer and more rounded at the tips and she wears a black bow. Inside the bow is a pink centerpiece shaped in the guise of the bow, albeit significantly more angular, with a power button at its knot. The ahoge remains and is more prominent. Penny wears a Victorian-era dress. The abdominal region is black with four golden buttons; the upper blouse remains silver, but the vertical lining now extends well down from the collar. Her collar piece does away with the green accents and is instead finished with a black ribbon, another power button at its center. Penny wears black fleece gloves with circular golden accents at the knuckles. Her footwear is jet-powered boots, with the green lines on her stockings illuminating exclusively when she uses them. Image Gallery Penny ProfilePic 2.png|Original Vol2 Penny ProfilePic Prom.png|Prom dress Penny Polendina V7 ProfilePic.png|Rebuilt Personality Penny is amiable, excitable, kind and curious. She often shows a distinct lack of social awareness, likely due to not having a lot of experience with Human nature. When Ruby makes an unconditional offer of friendship, Penny seems both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised. Another small quirk is that Penny hiccups whenever she tells a lie. She also seems to place great value on friendship, for she is greatly angered at the sight of Ruby being knocked down by Roman's flare in "Black and White". She also places trust in Ruby based on the latter promising that she is her friend in "A Minor Hiccup". Furthermore, Penny seems to be immensely curious. Upon hearing that Blake Belladonna has run away, she proceeded to ask Ruby numerous questions, all related to Blake and friendship in general. Despite being told not to wander off, Penny still wandered Vale on her own. Penny occasionally shows insecurities about her artificial nature. Upon confiding in Ruby that she is a synthetic being, Penny is worried about how she would take the news. However, after seeing Ruby take it rather well, she is glad that Ruby does not seem to care that she is really a machine, for what truly matters is her heart and soul. In "Dance Dance Infiltration", Penny is shown to enjoy dancing as she dances by herself between two Atlas Soldiers. Later that night, she does "the Robot" with one of the soldiers. Penny's most notable trait is her kindness. Upon meeting Team RWBY, she greets them with a jovial "Salutations!", compliments Weiss' hair, and offers to help Ruby track down Blake. In addition, she once saves Ruby from a truck before asking the driver if he was okay, thanks Team CRDL during the Vytal Festival for the time she had, and tells Pyrrha in the finals that it is a pleasure to finally meet her. Penny's more peculiar social quirks appear to tone down as the series progresses. While earlier appearances have her depicted as cheery, curious, and unfamiliar with many aspects of social interaction, these aspects appear to diminish with each subsequent appearance; by the time of the Vytal Festival, Penny is barely distinguishable from her former self's naivete and volatile emotional state, sharing a conversation with Ruby about both her plans to stay at Beacon, despite her teammate Ciel Soleil objecting due to running short on time. Penny is apparently very perceptive, for she sees through Blake's disguise and recognizes she was a Faunus while most people did not. She could also tell that Joanna and May were hiding in "Sparks" when nobody else noticed them. Powers and Abilities Weapon Penny's weapon is known as Floating Array, consisting of multiple short swords. They are stored in what appears to be a backpack on Penny's back. As seen in "Black and White", Penny is able to control the Floating Array with simple movements from her hands, able to manipulate every sword simultaneously without difficulty and can fire energy blasts when bringing them together. This blast of energy is powerful enough to simultaneously slice multiple Bullheads in half, shooting them down. She could also put her swords into smaller rings in order to fire multiple weaker beams. The swords are connected to her and possibly operated, by the use of thin strings attached to the hilts. Penny's 'strings' seemed to be quite strong and durable, as they were able to pull down a Bullhead and cut through Penny herself easily. The swords are able to fold in half lengthwise for easier storage. After Penny was rebuilt, she had not been seen using Floating Array until "Pomp and Circumstance", where she uses them to cut a cake. They were seen again in "Sparks", where she used them as a way to threaten Robyn Hill so that she would call off her Happy Huntresses who had the group surrounded. Mobility Penny jet boots.png|Rocket thrusters implemented in Penny's boots. V3 09 00046.png|Penny using her weapons as thrusters. Manga 14, Penny Polendina.jpg|Penny's Flight Unit from the Manga. She can allow Floating Array to pull her around or anchor herself and use them to pull large objects, including an airship in flight despite the mass and thrust power of the vehicle. She can also use her weapons as thrusters, allowing her to move extremely quickly through the air. Penny is able to jump great distances, with the force of her jump being enough to break the ground. She can also use her wires to catapult herself. She also seems to have a high amount of speed or stealthiness, as seen when she appears in one spot before quickly showing up in another. In Chapter 14 of the Manga, Penny is shown to have a type of jetpack that goes by the simple name of Flight Unit. As of "The Greatest Kingdom", Penny, in her new body, appears to have flight capabilities without Floating Array due to rocket thrusters implemented in her boots. Strength Penny possesses immense physical strength, made evident when she manages to bring an incoming From Dust Till Dawn truck in "A Minor Hiccup" to a complete stop with her bare hands, even causing the ground beneath her feet to buckle and crack. Her strength is attributed to her being a robot, which she admits to in the same episode. Aura In the episode "Painting the Town..." Penny reveals she is the first synthetic entity to be capable of generating an Aura. According to other references to Aura, this could also imply that Penny truly has a soul and that she can also wield a Semblance. In "Worst Case Scenario", Pietro revealed that he used a part of his own aura to create Penny's. The exact mechanism of how he did it was not revealed. However, Pietro notes that it takes a little more of his aura each time he rebuilds Penny. Mechanical Physiology Due to Penny's nature as an android, she is significantly more resistant to fatal injuries. According to her father, Pietro, she can survive injuries and damage as severe as dismemberment and even decapitation, so long as her core remains intact. This is evident as her core survived her previous form's destruction and gruesome injuries unintentionally inflicted by Pyrrha in "PvP", an incident which led many to believe Penny was dead. Maiden Powers Penny is the current Winter Maiden. Although she has not yet shown any of her newfound magic, she possesses the same powers as her fellow Maidens. As the Winter Maiden, Penny is the only one that possesses the ability to open the vault that contains the Staff of Creation in Atlas. Trivia *Penny alludes to Pinocchio. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Penny Polendina/Behind the Scenes. *Penny's name can bring to mind the color of copper, which pennies are coated in. It can also bring to mind the green color that copper takes on when it is oxidized. *In her debut episode, when Ruby tells Penny that she is her friend, Penny exclaims, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" which is a callback to Weiss' sarcastic rebuttal of Ruby's friendship in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". Ruby acknowledges this. *Since Penny has ferromagnetic components, she can be affected by magnets, as seen in "Never Miss a Beat" and "PvP". *Penny's fighting style resembles that of Naminé as she is depicted in Dead Fantasy, an online series also created by Monty Oum. *Going along with her robotic theme, her swords have the international standby/power symbol on each of them. *The destroyed character model of Penny from "PvP" and "Battle of Beacon" was actually built by her voice actress, Taylor McNee, who is also a 3D artist on the show.AfterBuzz TV *Penny's emblem is a green sword, similar in design to the swords she uses in combat. *Penny's model number is revealed in "Never Miss a Beat" to be M374, which is possibly a reference to the M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit worn by the Meta in Red vs. Blue. *A new model of Penny based off of a scene from the Shirow Miwa manga was set to be included in RWBY: Amity Arena, but Rooster Teeth denied use of it owing to Penny's return in Volume 7.[https://twitter.com/RWBYAmityArena/status/1193027563955744768 RWBY: Amity Arena Twitter] References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Penny's Team Category:Atlas Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Mantle Category:Magic Category:Maidens Category:Ruby's Group Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists